On a Valentines Day
by nightmarerabbitalice
Summary: "Maddie, i-I couldn't hate you, I never could hate you it was most unawesome of you to ditch our yearly plans but I don't hate you for it. I would've liked notice that you didn't intend on coming at all instead of seeing a Facebook post with the entire day's plan for you and Carlos" PruCan song fic based on Linkin Park's "On a Valentines Day" rated t for cursing. first PruCan ever!


On A Valentine's Day

A PrusCan Song fic inspired by linkin park.

Hi it's me again some things I wanted to explain about this fic. I was originally going to write this out and give it as a gift to someone precious to me. The Canada to my Prussia (if you will). However that precious someone made a decision that hurt me deeply and I had given up hope on this story, however in honor of PruCan week on tumblr I decided to finish the story and I was going to make it a yaoi which meant I had to reword parts of the story since originally I did male Prussia and female Canada since that was how I met my former Canada (on pretend your Xyzzy). Needless to say I had problems reworking what I'd already typed so I decided to hell with it changed it all back and went right to work. So if there are weird he/she mistakes in the first few thousand words bear with me I tried fixing them all. Also I'm posting it early on here so hopefully I'll be capable of posting it on tumblr on time since the prucan week on there I am actually kind of busy.

At the end of the PruCan part of the story you will notice a section separated through several solid lines ignore that and skip to cute Gerita Fluff past it. That section is there for one person and one person only. I wont call them out by name directly, you know who you are. I need to get something off my chest because I was a terrible ass in the moments that followed after you hurt me and I had time to compose my thoughts and figured you deserved to know some things since I felt like a d-bag after I had time to reflect on my actions.

So for this story i would like to dedicate it to all of the Prussia and Canada shippers or couples may your MapleBeer flow strong in the many years to come.

i might post a follow up of the dance but otherwise consider this a one-shot. Also my first Prussia X Canada ever! Please R&R no flames just honest reviews.

Now onto story.

* * *

Bueno Saint Valentino known to most of the world as Valentines Day, at the World Academy it is an excuse to give the students the week off before having the Bueno Saint Valentino dance on Saturday.

Currently Friday morning 7am

Friday February 14th a day in which nearly all of the World Academy students would be out celebrating with their significant other. However one Gilbert Beilschmidt was currently out on a 5 Mile jog listening to his iPod whilst Gilbird nested in his coat pocket. He had forsaken as Francis would put it the holiest of holy holidays.

Every single year since he'd met his one and only possible love interest possibly even his best friend just don't tell Francis and Antonio. it has been the same tradition year after year go on a run in the late morning, loaf around the house, tend to Gilbird, and then in the afternoon Maddie would come over and they would have a pizza party and horror movie marathon. Sometimes Maddie would pass out at his house other times in the middle of the night he walk her home carrying a hockey stick to fend off any late night creepers. However this would be the first year that he'd be stuck carrying out his traditional alone, it was middle of his summer before his sophomore year when he first developed these feelings for Maddie that that were more than a friend, this year he had planned on confessing on Valentine's Day and then taking them to the school's dance the following day. Right before lunch on last Friday Maddie had run screaming to him in the hallways that Carlos had asked her out on Valentine's Day date and to the dance the following day and during the entire break week had made no effort to confirm if their tradition was still a go.

Gilbert was currently in mile three of his five-mile jog which would wind right back at his front door. His younger twin Ludwig was currently on an all-day date with his girlfriend Feliciana, that he had tried inviting Gilbert to with no success, so by the time Gilbert got home he would have the house to himself and his awesome bird. Seeing as how Maddie had bailed on him he was currently jogging at 2 in the afternoon and had planned on going home and showering before picking up his pizza and watching Tosh.O to see if any videos he posted on YouTube made him famous, since he was like an entire season behind and his channel was only growing more successful. The fact Maddie wasn't going to be there only made the idea of a horror movie marathon unappealing. About halfway through the 3rd mile the light grey sky which had been teetering between nothingness and foreboding started to turn black as rain began pouring down.

"MEIN GOTT, screw this time to change course and go home." Gilbert cursed quickly adjusting the jacket of his track suit so the hood was pulled up and the draw strings were tightened before checking the zippered pouch to ensure that Gilbird was safe.

Adjusting his course he took one of the side streets as the rain only begin pouring harder and faster. Not even five minutes later Gilbert had made it home and was punching in his passcode to unlock the garage. Once he was inside he carefully opened his jacket pocket and Gilbird came out of it and instantly found his perch in the living room. Stripping off his clothes Gilbert quickly threw them in the wash before gathering the rest of his laundry and tossing it in the machine and starting it. Sending a message to Ludwig that he was starting his laundry early since his track suit was soaked. Grabbing a towel out of the closet along with a change of clothes he made his way to the bathroom. Turning the shower on Gilbert stepped in and enjoyed a nice hot soak letting the warmth of the water soak into him.

Once he'd gotten out of the shower and dried off Gilbert had gone to his room and turned on his iPod listening to music through his speakers while he got dressed. Singing along loudly and obnoxiously to Tokio Hotel - Übers Ende Der Welt, hoping to lighten his mood. The rain having shown no signs of letting up made Gilbert take his sweet time before he finally wound up grabbing his car keys and a thick jacket.

"Gilbird ... Come on mein awesome birdy we're going to go get food" he shouted making his way into the living room intending on getting the bird and cutting through the garage.

Waiting a few moments Gilbird appeared beside him and started flapping in circles around him desperately trying to drag him to the front door. Unsure of what was going on Gilbert had no choice but to follow his awesome pet wondering if there was something that he was missing. Arriving at the front door he gave Gilbird a strange look before the bird finally nestled on his shoulder and then he heard strange noises. Unsure of what the noises were Gilbert pressed his ear up against the door to listen completely forgetting the fact that they had an intercom complete with an exterior camera that would show him who was outside if he turned it on.

Currently sitting on Gilbert's porch was Maddie her arms wrapped around her legs and the red dress she had been wearing for the evening was in tatters, one of her heels had snapped off and the other one was flat out missing. Gravel and dirt from the street clung to parts of her making it look like she'd fallen at one point in the street. Currently she was rocking some rather nasty raccoon eyes as her makeup had smeared. Along her upper body there was a smattering of bruises beginning to form and her hair was plastered to her face obscuring some of her appearance.

" I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I was an asshole ok. I blew you off for him and you have every right to be mad at me. I'm really sorry, just please open the door! I need to talk to you and then if you would give me a ride home that's all I'd ask, or at least let me stay until the rain dies down then you can hate me all you want. I'm really sorry Gilbert." Maddie manage to choke out in between sobs.

"Schiesse SCHIESSE" Gilbert blurted out loudly quickly unlocking the door to help Maddie inside.

Opening the door Gilbert looked for Maddie and upon seeing her seated extended his hand to help him up before hauling the soaked boy inside. Guiding him through the halls he brought Maddie to the guest bathroom and handed her a fresh towel so she could dry some and speak. Once they were in the bathroom Gilbert examined Maddie noticing the state of her appearance and he began to grow worried thinking about what might have happened as he waited on her to talk. 'What if she was mugged... or raped, or what if Carlos did something; no he's not that stupid to many people would kill him, also Alfred's like mutant strong….' Staring at Maddie he took in all the details burning them into his retina for when he had to kick someone's ass.

"G-gilbert... I I'm so sorry for ditching you ... I know you're mad at me but please hear me out..." Maddie spoke shakily finally capable of speaking.

She took the towel Gilbert had given her and began patting her exposed body dry first, letting out small whimpers when she hit a tender area. Once she'd taken care of her body she used one end of the towel to wipe off the caked makeup before using the rest to dry off her hair slightly. The entire time she did

"Maddie, i-I couldn't hate you, I never could hate you it was most unawesome of you to ditch our yearly plans but I don't hate you for it. I would've liked notice that you didn't intend on coming at all instead of seeing a Facebook post with the entire day's plan for you and Carlos." Gilbert spoke softly trying not to let it be known that he was jealous of Carlos for getting to take Maddie on a date.

"Oh God please don't even speak his name! I-I h-hate th-that Connard! H-he can rot in enfer." Maddie mumbled before sinking onto the floor Incapable of looking at Gilbert out of shame and fear as she wrapped the towel around her shoulders feeling rather naked at the moment.

Glancing at Maddie as she spoke he could feel her emotions which at the moment seemed to be hate and fear. Despite it being rare Maddie did cuss in French when she was really mad so Gilbert knew she was cussing, as for the meaning of the words her cousin Francis has taught him that. For Maddie to have called him an asshole and told him she wanted Carlos to burn in hell means he must've done something terrible. 'That bastard did do something I knew it… I'm going to kill him. No that's a waist of a life because I'd be stuck rotting In jail, but I think I can get revenge with something much better.' Slowly he lowered himself down next to Maddie and gently pulled her into a hug before lightly rubbing her back.

"I do not know what he did but mark my words he will pay. Now then since someone never told me their plans for today ….. I've got pizza in need of being picked up because I put our yearly order in two months ago since they fill up fast. So how about I get you a fresh towel and some clothing to put on and you can take a shower while I go pick up our food. Francis keeps girly beauty crap under the sink for where he stays over since it supposedly is really good for his skin. I think he's got some pajamas that should fit you if not Feliciana should either way I'll let them know if you end up using it."

"A-alright i-I'd like that Gilbert."

Shaking slightly Maddie nodded her head yes before she carefully waited for Gilbert to leave the bathroom so she could start grabbing things. She wanted to tell him what happened but for the moment he hadn't asked and she was rather scared still.

Standing up Gilbert left the bathroom and headed down the hallway grabbing several extra towels from the linen closet before heading into the first guest bedroom to find clothing. Gilbert and Ludwig lived alone their parents were always traveling so they'd wound up having the bills paid and house to themselves short of holidays. It had been roughly two years since they'd fully furnished the guest rooms at their parents expense, and both Ludwig and Gilbert had agreed to each utilize one of the rooms for their company only unless they needed both which was to be agreed upon prior. The first room had two sets of dressers since it was the nicer of the two; a six drawer dresser had been divided in half for Francis and Antonio, whilst a smaller 4 drawer dresser in the corner was reserved for Feliciana since she sometimes slept over for group work, which normally meant the other group member Kiku was there and in the other bedroom. The closet was divided into sections with a small bit of hanging clothing for emergency use set up in there.

Getting on his knee's Gilbert opened the bottom drawer slowly looking around knowing that was where his partner in crime kept his sleepwear. Rummaging through Francis's drawers first Gilbert nearly began laughing at the irony of it. Nestled deep in the bowels of the bottom drawer was a pair of bright red girls sleep pants with matching red tank top with pink heart on it from several Halloweens ago. Francis had decided to cross-dress one Halloween and decided if he was going to do it that it would be an all-day affair and decided to leave the offending clothing here claiming someone would have use for it. Chuckling he grabbed the offending clothing items and headed back towards the bathroom knocking on the door before quickly opening it and slipping everything on the counter then shutting the door just as quickly without peaking.

"I-I put everything on the counter the clothing is actually Francis's he got it like two years ago when he went as a woman for Halloween, because he wanted to spend the entire day in his womanly persona. There's a washcloth and two large towels one for you and one for your hair. Francis also has a hair dryer on the dresser in the first guest room if you need that. I'm going to go get the food, I'll message Francis and Ludwig. Also I'm locking the house but Gilbird will be here to keep you company, feel free to help yourself to food in the kitchen or the t.v." Gilbert tried getting out calmly not trying to think about the fact Maddie was hurt.

Alone in the bathroom Maddie had moved over to the sink and opened it to find her cousins shower supplies. Chuckling she realized gilbert had been telling the truth the first two bottles she grabbed were completely organic shampoo and conditioner with so many weird oils and fruit extracts she was confused but was pleased by the lavender scent. Digging in further she found a bottle of Lavender and Chamomile exfoliating body wash along with a bottle of shea butter lotion. Tugging the bottles out she set everything aside from the lotion on the edge of the shower not wanting to strip until Gilbert got back.

"Thank you Gilbert, thank you for everything I'll be quick about it. Seriously Francis wore girls pajamas for an evening …. It sounds like him but I can't picture it really well because I envision him going all out with the bra and thong he had as well but those hurt." Maddie spoke chuckling softly at the memory of Francis putting on the stuff to look like a girl, it was rather easy for him to pull it off and that disturbed her, though the amount of men hitting on Francis was even worse.

Once Gilbert had left her What she needed Maddie began heating up the shower as she slowly removed her ruined clothing. Frowning she set her dress off to the side, it was one of her favorites Francis had made it in the sewing class and despite it being made by a young adult it was really well made. She turned the bathroom fan on and grabbed the towels hanging them over the top of the shower before grasping the washcloth and setting her glasses on the counter. Stepping into the shower Maddie let the warm water seep into her body for a few minutes before she slowly began washing up.

Gilbert had made sure to lock the front door before making sure Gilbird was resting on his perch. Unlocking the garage he got into the awesome-mobile which was his totally awesome Audi Allroad in neon yellow. He'd gotten it as a birthday gift from his grandfather along with the custom vanity plate Birdie. Backing out of the drive way he stopped at the end of it pulling out his phone and wallet slipping the wallet into the center console before texting Francis and Ludwig about Maddie.

 _ **West**_

 _ **East:**_ _Oy Birdie is over at home using the shower … and borrowing that pair of girly pajamas Francis kept from like two Halloweens ago. I don't know what happened but I think her and Carlos had a fight. I'm going to get food for the both of us, if you come home early._

 _ **West:**_

 _Do Jou need me to come kick his ass? Also nein I was smart enough to check the weather und swap our plans so were eating a light lunch right now before we go to the art museum, ice cream, and then the movies before dinner._

 _ **East:**_ _Nah I don't know what he did yet, besides when I find out I'll make him YouTube Famous_

 _ **West:**_

 _If you say so but I will gladly help if he hurt her._

 _ **Francy-Pantsy**_

 _ **Princess Gilbert:**_ _Hey Francis, Maddie is at my house I don't know what happened but I think her and Carlos had a fight. She's using your toiletries also I gave her those ladies pajamas you kept over here for no good reason._

 _ **Francy-Pantsy**_

 _Hey those did have a good reason for existing there still. See Maddie needed clean clothing, but you need to find out what the hell he did to her so we can get revenge._

 _ **Princess Gilbert:**_ _Ja ja I know they have a point now. I'm going out and getting our dinner so when she calms down I'll see if she will tell me, Gilbirds keeping her company though._

 _ **Francy-Pantsy**_

 _Well all of my products are Lavender which is calming, if your getting pizza again stop by the store see if you can get her some maple syrup the good stuff and some Reese's Ice cream_

 _ **Princess Gilbird:**_ _Ohhh good idea I'll get her some good stuff for dessert after all what bad thing is not improved with sweets._

With the texting out of the way Gilbert quickly drove off to the pizza place, it was a mom and pop shop called 3.14 and they made the best pie in town. It was currently 3:45 p.m. which meant he could get there pick up his 4 p.m. order and then swing by the store really quick to pick up soda and the things on Francis's last.

Having picked up the extra-large pizza's he drove to the closest store and ran in to get drinks and dessert. Grabbing a basket he ran down to the foreign aisle knowing they kept several brands of actual syrup from Canada with the French writing on them down there. Grabbing several bottles of President's Choice Syrup in the glass bottle he smirked and made his way to the next stop. At the soda aisle he grabbed three two liters of mountain dew and a twelve pack of sprite. Stopping at the frozen section he quickly found some Reese's ice cream and began the trudge up front, before stopping in his tracks at the Valentines display. It had been nearly all picked over all that remained was some rather overpriced candy, a few bouquets of flowers, and a few odd stuffed animals; one of which had caught his eye. Seated on the nearly empty display table in the corner was a polar bear doll that clearly was a reject sent out by accident. One of it's eyes was missing as well as an entire leg it's face had a rather sad look about it, but Gilbert couldn't help but remember Maddie talking about the family dog she'd had as a baby. The dog was called Freedom by Alfred, but it clung to Maddie and it had been a stray that was missing a leg and an eye it was a giant polar bear of a dog with bushy white fur to match. It had only been kept after much whining on their parts, but six years ago It had passed. Without a second thought Gilbert grabbed the reject bear and added it to the basket thinking of that dog Maddie had hoping this would make her happy.

After getting the most bizarre look from the cashier for buying Reject Bear as well as 75% off reject bear after small quibble with manager over said bear Gilbert was finally on his way home. Once he got home he pulled into the garage began grabbing everything. Starting with the three pizza's he brought those in and set them on the kitchen table before looking around for Maddie. When he saw her blond hair poking up from the back of the couch he spoke.

"Vogel you mind getting some plates and cups while I get the rest of the stuff in!" Gilbert shouted excitedly.

"Sure thing Gilbert, if you've got everything I'll get the table set." Maddie spoke calmly standing up with Gilbird nestled in her hair as she headed towards the kitchen.

Going back out to the car he grabbed the two bags of soda and dessert lopping them on his right arm, and then he grabbed the bear with his right hand and the 12 pack of soda with his left. Shutting the car door with his ankle he carefully trudged towards the door. Once inside the house he used his boot to slam the door shut before slipping his shoes off and scooting them off into the corner. Setting everything down on the kitchen counter he smirked looking around for Maddie hiding the bear behind his back. Spotting Maddie at the table with her back turned, he smirked and quickly tossed the bear at her.

"Think fast Vogel!" Gilbert shouted deviously as he put the ice cream in the freezer and the syrup in the fridge.

"Wh-what!" Maddie stuttered spinning around in the nick of time to catch the bear in her chest.

Maddie had set two plates at the table and had just made two cups of ice she'd been setting down when Gilbert came back in. She had been about to spin around when his shout of think fast caused her to tense, seeing the white blob she quickly caught it. Holding the animal to her chest for a moment she felt confused by it, slowly pulling it away from her chest she stared rather confused at the soft toy until she made the connection.

"Freedom! Oh my god where did you find him Gilbert! It looks just like Freedom!" Maddie rambled pulling the bear tightly to her chest giggling slightly.

"Well it would be totally unawesome to have pizza without soda und dessert so I made a pit stop at the store and got our soda, ice cream and some good maple syrup and he was on the table with the other picked over toys sitting by himself looking most pathetic" Gilbert teased with a sheepish grin as he brought one of the two liters over to the table and cracked it open poring both him and Maddie a glass of mountain dew.

"Gilbert … thank you … thank you for this." Maddie said trying not to cry at how sweet it was.

"Ja well lets dig in we don't want out food getting cold." Gilbert said his stomach growling at the prospect of hot pizza.

Setting the bear off to the side she took her seat and opened the first box of pizza placing several slices on her plate and put several on Gilbert's. She couldn't help but smile, for the time being she had forgotten about the worry that was Carlos. The only thing that mattered was her and Gilbert enjoying the evening. Taking one of the slices of pizza off her plate she began eating wolfing it down in a way that would put even Alfred to shame. Gilbert had taken a seat and finished off his soda topping it off before he began eating his pizza. Dinner was spent in silence the two teens stuffing themselves full of pizza leaving behind only one and a half.

"Mmmm Gott Maddie that was good, question is did you leave room for dessert?" Gilbert chuckled as he put the pizza box and all into the fridge.

"No I did not." Maddie spoke giggling as she did the dishes.

With the kitchen left just as clean as before they'd eaten Gilbert and Maddie were currently deciding on what movie to watch. After close to ten minutes of intense debate they wound up watching Tosh.O if only for the reason of Gilbert had not rented any horror movies and Netflix was down with nasty issues. They got through two episodes laughing their asses off at most of the clips before Maddie finally decided to speak on the subject she knew Gilbert was dying to hear about.

"Carlos and i-I had a fight." Maddie mumbled scooting next to Gilbert swaddling herself in a blanket of the back of the couch.

"oh? If you don't want to talk about it we don't have to." Gilbert spoke turning off Tosh as well as the whole t.v. before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Well things were going fine; he picked me up from home and we were supposed to go to the art museum then to lunch. We left the museum and on the way back to his car one of his brothers called saying there was a family emergency and asked if he could cut his date short so he could pick up a shift at work. Carlos agreed apologized to me and we got some fast-food. He parked the car in a odd spot and as we ate he moved his one arm around my shoulders and … h-h-he c-co-copped a feel. I-I slapped his hand away … th-then I left the car p-pissed. He chased after me and w-well h-he cornered me i-in an alleyway. Told me he intended on going all the way with me, tried saying he knew me from elementary school and that the fact i-I was called Maddie now was stupid … when my real name was Amelia I looked just like this girl he used to like only grown up and he was going to make a-a wo-woman o-out of me….. I tried screaming for help b-but h-he it me and beat me h-he threatened to stab m-me w-with a-a knife. I-I did the only thing I c-could think of… i-I let him r-ruin my clothing b-before i-I head-butted him and whacked h-him in the face with a m-metal pipe and r-ran off." Whilst speaking Maddie slowly went from calm and composed to a sobbing crying mess.

Clinging to Gilbert, Maddie burrowed her face into his chest feeling ashamed. She felt dirty from Carlos, and it had taken a lot of self-control not to scrub herself raw in the shower. It was all Maddie could do not to view herself as an idiot and a whore; yes nothing had happened but she felt so naïve and stupid. After a good five or so minutes Maddie finally unburied her face from Gilbert's chest and looked up at her Albino best friend hoping for some kind of reaction, even one of disgust, because up till now Gilbert had been silent and that worried her.

Years of being an outcast for his albinism had taught Gilbert how to master the emotionless stare; and despite wanting to beat the ever loving shit out of Carlos he kept his face perfectly blank. As he listened to Maddie he slowly rubbed her back with soft soothing circular motions as he tried to think of what to say. Feeling Maddie shift in his arms he slowly looked down his face a mixture of worry and reassurance. Continuing to rub her back he finally noticed Gilbird had fallen asleep in Maddie's hair and he couldn't help but smile at that.

"Don't jou dare think this is jour fault Maddie, jou did what you could und got away before anything worse happened. Alfred, Francis, Ludwig we'll all make sure Carlos keeps the fuck away from jou. As much as I wish to go kick the ever-loving shit out of him I won't do that….. Although I'm thinking a special YouTube update a little early wouldn't hurt." Gilbert informed Maddie his tone going from protective to amused.

"i-I can understand Alfred … and even Francis but why would Ludwig help?" Maddie mumbled clearly confused by the fact Ludwig would help since he barely saw her.

Gilbert gulped when Maddie asked him why Ludwig was willing to help, he didn't know what to even tell her. Part of him wanted to tell her the truth which was, ich liebe dich. Ludwig had known about his feelings for Maddie even before he did and had tried getting Gilbert the help he needed to confess. Despite wanting to tell her the truth Gilbert was Leary given her experience with Carlos, he hadn't wanted to frighten or stress her out. After several tense moments of internal struggle Gilbert had made up his mind and hoped to god he'd made the right choice.

"Maddie … Ich liebe dich Vogel … I have for a while now and I was unsure of how to tell you. I had planned on telling you at lunch on Friday I'd made a lovely card and I was going to give it to you before running off to …. The music room claiming I'd forgotten something and hide there until either you came and found me or Francis did with a yes or a no….." Gilbert spoke mumbling the last part clearly nervous as he confessed his true feelings.

Maddie looked up at gilbert as he spoke her brain trying to register everything he just said. The words Ich liebe dich were something she'd hard Ludwig mutter to Feliciana a few times whilst his face was beet red so she had to assume it meant I love you. Vogel she knew meant bird, and for some reason Gilbert often called her that or birdie, claiming she reminded him of Gilbird at times. Giggling slightly at the rest of Gilberts story she quickly put a finger to his lips when he seemed to start rambling.

"G-gilbert calm down! je t'aime .. i-I didn't wish to ruin our friendship by saying anything so I tried forgetting those feelings because I thought you liked someone else. I overheard a few girls saying you liked Anya and I'd seen her kind of following you around at times so I assumed as much. When Carlos asked me I said yes thinking i-I could forget about you if I tried moving on and we could just be friends if you did like Anya." Maddie spoke softly before lightly kissing his cheek and snuggling into his chest letting out a small yawn.

Gilberts face went from Pale to bright red hearing Maddie talk, he could tell she was genuine in her words, unlike Francis who spoke those words on a weekly basis to any available ass. It bothered him to think that someone so sweet and loving was related to the biggest player in the school. When she highlighted the Anya rumor Gilbert was busy racking his brain trying to figure out when Anya was stalking him until it hit him. He felt hurt slightly by the fact Maddie wouldn't ask him about Anya herself but considering how he had planned on confessing he couldn't hold it against her.

"Gott no! Anya is terrifying, she was only following me around because there was a project in History she was trying to partner up with me for but obviously the Bad Touch Trio was sticking together. She wanted me to do all of the work and her take the credit." Gilbert spoke trying to alleviate any worries from Maddie.

"W-wait you mean to tell me Anya thought she'd get you to do all of the work and get a passing grade?" Maddie questioned trying not to start laughing.

"Hey that's not nice I'll have you know I might not be as bright as Ludwig but I've still got 4 ap classes and am mainlining a 4.2gpa!" Gilbert grumbled, he might not look it but he is quite the book worm.

"I know I know I'm only teasing." Maddie smirked softly as she lightly shut her eyes still resting against Gilbert.

After several hours of complete and total silence, Ludwig finally came home from his date. Walking into the house holding one of his presents from Feliciana, a small German Shepard puppy, he looked around wondering if the horror movie marathon was going on. When he finally found Gilbert and Maddie he couldn't help but grin, laying on the couch the two of them were snuggling under a blanket. Gilbert had shifted so he was laying with Maddie sandwiched between him and the couch, as if to shield her from outside threats. Taking his new puppy to his room he came back out and snapped a quick photo with his cell phone.

 _Alfred_

 _Potato: Look at what I came home to_

 _Alfred_

 _Shit dude I was spazzing wondering where she was she wasn't answering her phone, I mean it's not that I don't trust her it's Carlos I didn't trust. Your brother might be really weird and kind of annoying but I at_

 _least trust him to care for Maddie. Guess I'll swing over at 7 or so to pick her up._

 _Potato: I don't know what happened I just know Gil said there was an issue and she was using our shower and Francis's girly pajamas from the year he cross-dressed for Halloween._

 _Alfred_

 _Well if he did anything I will kill him._

 _Potato: Get some sleep you idiot, I don't know what happened Gil didn't tell me because Maddie hadn't told him this is best saved for the morning._

 _Feliciana my Liebling_

 _Doitsu: look at what I came home to._

 _Feliciana_

 _Does this mean that they're together now?_

 _Doitsu: How should I know I came home to them passed out and cuddling, I think so but again I don't know._

 _Feliciana_

 _I was just asking, but you should seriously post that to facebook and tag it "really brudder I come home to this at least snuggle on jour bed"_

 _Doitsu: I'm not that mean besides that would only warrant payback later I think I'll save it for his baby book: I'll title it "first romantic gesture". Or maybe get one of those Walmart canvas prints made and hang it above the mantle come the holidays. Also I want to thank you I truly appreciate the gift, he means a lot to me, you didn't have to do that._

 _Feliciana_

 _No I wanted to besides getting him was easy, I know he can't replace Blackie but I hope you like him. Also the painting will be capable of being picked up the first week of March when the exhibit ends. Now I'm going to ask Fratella how her date went then I'm going to go to bed for the dance tomorrow._

 _Doitsu: Goodnight Liebe I'll talk to you later._

As soon as Ludwig got off the phone he grabbed an additional blanket and draped it over the sleeping couple and walked off to his bedroom. Taking care of the puppy he set up a food bowl, water bowl, right next to the dog bed as well as some training pads. Changing into his pajamas Ludwig sunk onto the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Alright now if you want to read this ... go ahead but note this is directed to one person and one person only. You know who you are so i will use your pseudonym: Also i know this isn't the place for it but i dont think there's any other way for me to properly get this message out there without me breaking down or breaking my phone.

Madeline, Maddie i know why you did what you did and despite not looking like i was upset and heartbroken by your choice i was hurt badly. I however forbid myself from breaking down because i knew for at least the beginning of the breakup i needed to remain strong for you. You took it harder than i would've thought which really hurt me seeing you sad. I was deeply unamused by the drinking you did, you were/are a minor (under 21 but still over 18) and had discouraged me from drinking when i expressed wanting to try it so that to me was a low blow. i wanted to give you another chance but my heart couldn't take the chance of pain if you did end up deciding that you found a man you could be with that would satisfy both you and your family i was a damn coward and chose to be a bitch about it because i thought that was for the best to shield my tattered heart.

Allow me to properly express why i was mad at you as a whole; you had that incident with the creeper and refused to tell me about it until you had successfully deleted your kik and made a new one and then you wouldn't tell me until i added you back into the group chat, you told the group but reused to tell me in private and that hurt, i felt like you didn't trust me enough to tell me in private and that really hurt.

Second the reason i was really angry at you and maintained that you made the decision for your father is because even though you said the choice was for me is because you made it without consulting me, you didn't ask my thoughts and feelings on the matter. I grew up the black sheep in my fathers family for years i was treated like scum. The fact you said you were protecting me from your judgmental family who would disprove of two adult women being in love greatly bothered me because i had dealt with it before not for that reason but whilst it's not really proper a lot of people will hate you no matter what you do so.

Moving on and finding someone without personality/mental issues who could love me, treasure me and treat me better is plain stupid. I loved you ... i still do deep down care for you is it love i don't know maybe over time it'll go away but i don't know. Mental issues are a dime a dozen in modern society, everyone has their own problems and i do to so don't ever think of your mental state as a hindrance or burden. How someones family treats me is not an indicator of how you would have treated me. So many families out there hate people inside of them so the odds of me finding a person to make me happy and having their family love me as well is not as likely as you think. To be frank you were the first person i've dated to treat me properly. You were my first girlfriend but 4th relationship and do you know what we might have been states apart but if our connection had grown i would've looked into alternatives for my future because my destiny is my own i will make my own path in life and for a long time i've decided where i live isn't the place for me.

Can i say we would've lasted forever, no i cannot. Can i say being with you made me genuinely happy that it did. You were the one and only Canada to my Prussia, and you will forever be the only Canada for me. I loved this ship when i began discovering it, you made me believe in it you made me want to make it happen when i began discovering it with you. You were the first woman i fell in love with both in and out of character the more we spoke the harder i fell. My damned Arian (note for anyone not the intendedreading this i'm an Aries) pride kept me from admitting my fear and insted let my anger take control. So what once could've been can probably never be and i think i'm finally capable of accepting that fact.

Now that i've gotten it off of my chest i have two things i want to say.  
First  
I am sorry for how i treated you when you told me to move on. i regret a good bit of what i said or at least how i worded it and had it come off.  
Second  
Ich liebe dich Warme Semmeln, even if we cant be lovers i will still always love and treasure you as a friend and the memories we made together when things were in their peak will be something i treasure for a very long time.

Love bunny.

* * *

Bonus Content

"Come on Ludwig, come on I've got your present here!" Feliciana spoke excitedly dragging Ludwig by his arm towards a new exhibit.

The exhibit in question was an exhibit entitled "Spectrum of Love" it was sponsored by the City Art Museum in partnership with the school system. Truth be told Feliciana's grandfather was a big benefactor to the museum and had helped arrange this event. Students had been given the option to make submissions and if the teacher and museum approved the submissions were placed on display. Feliciana had spent weeks working on a submission and she'd finished it, the first week she'd struggled trying to pick her subject matter until she'd seen a photo with Ludwig and one of his recently deceased dogs. Hitting Gilbert up for some family photo's of the dogs and made a custom painting.

"Come on Ludwig it's this way….. and close your eyes" Feliciana mumbled holding onto Ludwig's hand dragging him through the exhibit.

"Calm down Feli I promise I'm coming" Ludwig mumbled shutting his eyes as Feliciana drug him through the Exhibit.

Feliciana drug Ludwig along until she stopped in front of her painting. Smiling softly she shifted and slowly let go of Ludwig's hand before shifting so she was standing next to the painting. Glancing at Ludwig as well as the artwork she'd made she lightly ran her palms down the front of her shirt growing nervous.

"Y-you can open your eyes now Ludwig" Feliciana spoke softly waiting for his reaction.

"Alright Liebe" Ludwig spoke calmly before opening his eyes.

Ludwig had wondered what Feliciana had been working on, he knew she'd been making a submission however she'd kept him out of her painter's room. Staring at the painting Ludwig went slack jawed and he began trying not to cry as he absorbed all the details of the painting. The background was a grassy field, and in the center of the painting there was Ludwig laying back on the grass with a copy of "Brother's Grimm fairytale's" open and resting against his chest as he slept. Surrounding Ludwig on the grass was his three dogs; Blackie, Berlitz and Aster snuggled up against him sound asleep as well.

"L-liebe i-I love it!" Ludwig spoke before he moved and pulled Feliciana into a hug before giving her a passionate kiss.

"G-good I'm glad you like it but that's not all I got for you. Grandpa can you bring out the other thing!" Feliciana spoke loudly.

Feliciana Couldn't help but feel amazed, Ludwig seemed to enjoy her gift and she knew he'd flip at the other gift. She knew Ludwig had lost Blackie first when he was in middle school and it was his first year without Berlitz whilst Aster had fallen somewhere in the middle. She'd spent days talking with her grandfather and when he was on his business trip he managed to get her a German Shepard puppy. He had agreed to meet them at the museum and currently had the puppy securely in his arms with a German flag Collar. Walking towards Ludwig, Roman eventually held out the puppy until Ludwig took it into his arms.

Stiffening the moment Feliciana mentioned her grandfather Ludwig broke the hug and stood up tall looking around. The moment Roman entered the room Ludwig stood tall trying to see what was in his arms. The moment he witnessed the dog he smiled, his face was full of wonder and shock. The moment he was handed the puppy he gently cradled it holding the dog letting it get used to him. Lightly petting the dog fur Ludwig couldn't help but grin as he shifted and lightly gave Feliciana a peck on the cheek.

"This is the best gift I could have ever gotten today Liebe, Ich Liebe Dich." Ludwig mumbled into Feliciana's ear.

"I'm glad you like him, Grandpa must've sent me like every available puppy's photo from the breeder in Germany when he was on business. It was between him and a little girl but I figured he was the better choice." Feliciana stated softly lightly petting the dogs cheek.

Roman had left not long after giving Ludwig the dog leaving the two kids on their own with the dog. Feliciana had watched Ludwig enjoying his new puppy with glee, smiling she gently led Ludwig towards the exhibits exit walking slowly making sure to capture the memory of him and his little friend. When they made it out to Ludwig's car he found a small mountain of supplied containing everything he'd need for his new friend waiting besides is car. Gingerly bending over he grabbed a black leash and attached it to the collar, before gently setting the puppy on the ground letting him wander around slightly.

"Well the real question is what do we do now since I'd rather not leave him alone and I still had plans on dinner and a movie." Ludwig spoke with a soft sigh.

"Well forget the movie, we can go to the pet store and we can get his name ta since that's all he needs. Grandpa and I already took him to the vet you used to take Blackie to, so his shots and everything are proper. Then we can go to that new indoor dog park, they've got a food court." Feliciana spoke decidedly.

"Ja but that's not fair to jou I promised jou I'd take you to that Italian place you love." Ludwig spoke suddenly feeling quite guilty that they needed to alter plans around his gift.

"Ludwig don't feel bad I planned on giving him to you here. It was well worth it seeing how happy he made you." Feliciana spoke truly glad Ludwig loved his gift.

"If jou say so I vill make it up to jou I promise." Ludwig spoke sweetly as he carefully handed Feliciana the leash so he could load the car.

Putting all of the dogs supplies in his empty trunk he started with the food, and toys, before moving onto the bowls and training pad's finished with the bed and legal papers. Once Ludwig had filed the trunk he shut it. Opening the rear driver's side door he got into the backseat grabbing a medium sized box moving it and carefully setting it on the trunk. Ludwig had been clueless about art supplies however he'd heard Feliciana and Kiku talking about them one day so after much begging and pleading the Japanese man had pointed him in the right direction warning him about costs though. Taking the leash from Feliciana he smiled softly before leading her towards the trunk.

"i-I hope jou like it I had to ask Kiku for a point in the right direction but I think I got it right." Ludwig mumbled his face slowly turning tomato red.

Feliciana watched the little puppy happily sniff the surroundings as Ludwig loaded the car. She hadn't paid any attention to him fishing something out of the back seat until she felt him reaching for the leash back. Handing it to him she watched as he took her towards the trunk and listened to him explain Kiku had pointed him in the right direction. She wondered why he'd have gone to Kiku but figured she'd fine out by opening the box first.

"don't worry I'm sure you did. Anything from Ludwig is something well thought out." Feliciana mumbled sweetly.

Opening the box Feliciana carefully reached in pulling out the first item and she couldn't help but smile. Several lovely new sketch pads were the first things she pulled out, examining them she could tell they were a much better quality then what she normally got for her doodles and she smiled. Digging back into the box she found a very nice carrying case that when she pulled it out felt ungodly heavy. Staring at the box she noticed it was handmade and stained a lovely dark brown. Removing a pink ribbon from the box she found a silver key attached to a chain and used it to unlock the wooden box. Upon opening the box Feliciana's eyes went wide and she let out a gasp. She was looking at 322 copic markers, which were both professional grade and without a doubt the most expensive ones on the planet. She could see Ludwig had gotten her every color and they were all nestled in a case made with tiered shelves and slotted groves. Locking the case back up she carefully grabbed it by the handle and loaded it back into the box along with everything else before tackling Ludwig into a hug.

"So I take it you like them?" Ludwig questioned worried he'd gotten her something bad.

"Like them … I love them. They must have cost a fortune … now I feel bad. Also that case was lovely … did you make it yourself?" Feliciana responded her voice full of childish glee and delight.

"Not as much as I'm sure our little friend did, und ja I made the case in shop class quite proud of it too. I also have a copy of ze key if jou loose jours I just didn't want anyone stealing those things I know Kiku said ze were ze best of ze best. Ohhh Also I ordered them through the art shop in Wellsbrook since I knew you had a membership card there, I spoke to the owner and the points were all put on your account." Ludwig stated calmly smiling as he did so, proud she loved her gift.

Listening to Ludwig talk Feliciana made a mental note of everything before she bent down and picked up the puppy. Moving towards Ludwig cradling the dog carefully she stood on her tippy toes and gave him a passionate Kiss on the lips blushing bright red as she did so.

LE FIN


End file.
